


Absolute

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Rare Pairings, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: Reiju indulges her partner.
Relationships: Nojiko (One Piece)/Vinsmoke Reiju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Absolute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

Reiju's pink everywhere, no exception. Her skin is marred with stories, stories she isn't privy to, no longer a furious red. Her scarring is pink, too, even with age. Admiring her requires patience, something Nokijo has plenty of. Reijus one for admiring, too, smiling as she cards her fingers through her hair.

“You taste exquisite,” she purrs, pressing her face to the pale pink folds. “I could remain here and sleep…”

Her statement is true. Reiju indulges her, tolerating the slow kisses between her folds and tattooed thighs. Time together is rare, and she insists on admiring every piece Reiju will share. Perhaps, someday she’ll ask the stories, exchange orgasms and kisses for a lesson on the scarring under her breasts and down her back, naked in the orchard with tangerine on her tongue. 

Her legs are strong, muscles twitching as she drapes them over Nojiko's shoulders. Training can't compete against her abilities, enough to reduce her to a quivering mess, clawing the bedding. Even her slow work is enough to have her trembling, tongue thick and useless as she’s spread open, her partner diving in for a better taste. 

“I don't have time for an edging game…” 

“Indulge me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, kudos.


End file.
